


Spark of Life

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It more-less follows the first game's premise, M/M, Partner Betrayal, The Mansion Incident, Tyrant (T-002), except Wesker and Chris were a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: He’s going to die, Chris thinks, as the monster claw dripping with Albert’s blood, stumbles towards him.





	Spark of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a precuel to both [Mommy Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212007) and [A Son's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212061)

To the squad, to the public, to everybody else, they are Redfield and Wesker. But behind closed doors, they can be Chris and Albert, even if t Chris it still sounds strange to call his Captain by his given name two years on.

It never dawns on Chris how he hasn’t been Redfield for Albert in a while, even while in public until he’s listening to the man’s betrayal, to his madman’s plan to release that monstrosity he call’s ‘The Tyrant’ on Raccoon City, just as he’s released the rest of the Mansion’s abominations on all of them. While he looks at the beast, unable to meet the pale blue eyes he so loves, while calling their owner a madman, Chris doesn’t see how those very eyes narrow, in truth, he couldn’t have anyway, what with the shades obscuring them, but he also doesn’t catch the way his fists tighten just a tad more.

He is too hurt, trying to wrap his head around the fact that for two years he has been sleeping with a stranger, with the enemy, to appreciate the spider cracks that begin to appear in Wesker’s ice cold heart. He does notice the hand, like a claw that closes around his shoulder, pushing him against the glass of the tank with an inhuman force he cannot fight. Chris tries, with a desperation he hadn’t thought possible, to no avail.

Chris is blind with his own tears once it’s over, from the place to the side where he’s fallen, the monstrous claw protruding from Albert’s chest. A whimper escapes him before he manages to cover his mouth with his hands. He wonders who the sound was for, not at all sure about liking the answer. The beast still hears it, it seems, because its terrible face turns towards him, the dead eyes making his skin crawl as he scrambles for his pants.

He’s going to die, Chris thinks as the monster, claw dripping with Albert’s blood stumbles towards him, but he still has the imperious need to cover his naked lower half. He struggles with his pant legs just before the creature reaches him, and the point-man can do nothing but close his eyes and pray it’s quick, all the while trying to ignore the stench of death, chemicals and blood that comes from the beast.

Death doesn’t come through, instead he hears a sniff of some sort before an unnaturally cold exhale hits him square in the nose making the smell of rotting flesh impossible to ignore. Then a huff, and the steps restart but they become weaker and weaker until they fade away. When Chris opens his eyes, he’s alone. The S.T.A.R.S’ sharpshooter struggles to tie the button of his trousers, and after making sure there is no pulse left in Albert, takes his discarded gun and goes after it. Chris isn’t sure what makes him pursue such a thing, if it is his famous recklessness Albert always bemoaned or a death wish he can no longer contain. In the end it doesn’t matter.

When Albert wakes up the first thing he notices, is how his body temperature matches his determination. The second is that Chris’ weapon is nowhere to be seen and the thought, the mere idea of the other’s continued existence makes strange things for his insides, even if they shouldn’t. He should want the man dead after  his betrayal, a part of him does, but something else, perhaps whatever humanity is left in him actually gladdens at the prospect. If Chris is still alive it means they will see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
